


Not So Heartless

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Gabe is protective of you and doesn't want you involved in the hunters' next plan.





	Not So Heartless

It's a normal school night for you. You had school, came home, ate, worked on homework, and after that Gabe came over. He's been coming over almost every day after his lacrosse practice and staying until at least ten. Well, that is between meetings in the bunker with the other hunters but you always meet Gabe there anyway. That's how you two have gotten to be so close. Miss Monroe recruited the both of you at almost the same time and you both shared the same views on the supernatural creatures. It's your life or their's and you'd rather take your life into your own hands.

Gabe stretches, removing his arm from around your shoulders as he checks the time on his phone. "Alright, I gotta get going."

"Where to? It's barely eight." You question, looking at his still lit phone screen.

He avoids eye contact as he stands up from your living room couch. "Don't worry about it." He shrugs.

"Come onnnn." You pout your bottom lip as you follow his lead and stand up. "You can tell me."

His cheeks turn the softest shade of pink as he sucks on his teeth. "If I tell you," his nose scrunches with the start of his sentence. "you're gonna wanna come and you can't."

You furrow your brows in annoyance. "Why not?"

He lets out a reluctant sigh as he grips your shoulders. "Because losing you isn't something I can handle."

"You're afraid of losing me?" A crooked smile crosses your face as butterflies sworn in your stomach with the very thought.

A lopsided smile is etched on his face as his eyes break from yours, almost embarrassed. "Yeah, you're, uh, you're pretty great and ya know, I wouldn't be spending so much time with someone I didn't like." A soft chuckle escapes his mouth as he licks his bottom lip.

"Aww look who actually has a heart under all the blackness." You pipe up, tugging at the center of his shirt.

His face turns displeased but still holds amusement from your comment. "Hey, I'm not that bad."

You shake your head and bat your eyelashes. "No, you're actually really kind and sweet," You bite your lip, pulling him into you. "and super smart. And wow, can you play lacrosse." You talk him up, feeding into his narcissism since that's the quickest way to get anything out of him.

"You think you're so cute with your," He pauses, slowly hooking his fingers around your hips. "your eyes and hair and face," His eyes gloss over with lust as he looks you up and down. "okay, yeah, you're kinda cute."

"You think I'm cute." You wiggle your eyebrows with a winning grin. "You're cute, too." You scrunch your nose, happy to give the compliment back to him.

He lets out a sigh and looks to the ceiling and back to you. "Alright, we're going to the McCall house and we're shooting it up."

Your eyes widen with Gabe's words. You knew it was only a matter of time before anyone tried shooting up one of the pack member's houses. But, you didn't actually think it would be this soon and you never thought you would be excluded from it. You were just as willing to take down Scott's pack as anyone else Monroe had recruited. It didn't make sense as to why you weren't included and it pissed you off.

"Why didn't I know?" Gabe just bites his lip as the lust becomes replaced with guilt. "It was your idea." You whisper as you come to the conclusion.

"If anyone asks, it was Nolan's."

"What?" You shake your head quickly with more confusion.

"He could have killed Liam and he didn't and you know Monroe-"

"Wants to kill anyone and anything that stands in the way of defeating the werewolves."

"Exactly." Gabe nods once. "So, this is Nolan's idea as far anyone knows."

"Okay, so then I should come with and help." You hold your head up high and remove yourself from his embrace.

"No." He follows after you, grabbing your wrist.

"Come on, I can shoot just as well as anyone else." You roll your eyes, pulling away from his grip and walking to the coat closet.

"You can, but we have plenty of people coming already so why risk it?" He groans as you search for one of your lighter coats.

"Because, I'm a part of this and if you get to risk yourself then I get to, too." You turn around, ripping one of your black windbreakers from the hanger.

Gabe sucks on his teeth with the soft shake of his head. "I'm sorry." He says and shoves you into the closet. "I'll come back when it's over, okay?"

"Gabe!" You scream with fury as you push against the door.

"I'm really sorry." He says as you hear him push a chair under the doorknob. You cursed your parents for wanting your house to have decorative chairs and tables placed throughout the house.

"I'm gonna kill you." You hit the door again but nothing happened.

"At least you'll be alive to do it." Gabe says harshly and you hear his footsteps start walking away and the front door open before slamming shut.


End file.
